paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hinakos and the Curse of the Crow Empire!
Hinakos and the Curse of the Crow Empire is the second game in the Master of the Multiverse Franchise and the second game in the Hinakos Triplets Game Collection, which is a prequel to the PAW Patrol Game Collection. In this game, while trying to protect The Museum of National Hiss-Tory in Saudi, Arabia, Logan Hinako accidentally opens the tomb of Queen Crowapatera aka Pyshcova! Now the Hinako Triplets must reclaim the world's capitals by traveling all around the world in order to defeat her commanders!! Playable Characters *Logan Hinako *Monty Hinako *Suzan Hinako *Snooky Wookums *Wolfgang *Petey Perplex *Zam Glam *Watto Willingham New Members of H.E.A.R.T.S. *Rosaletta *Kirin Ling * Chef Pepper Jack * Level 1: The Tomb of Doom! Time: 2:00am. Saudi, Arabia Place: Museum of National Hiss-Tory Mission: Stop the Snake Skin gang from Robbing the museum!' Helpers: Cobra-Cadabra Playable Characters: The Hinako Triplets, Zam Glam, Wolfgang and Snooky Wookums Mid-Boss: Giant Python Skeleton Boss: The Snake Skin Gang Ani-Megas: Level 2: Rumble in Rio! Time: 11:00am, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil Place: Slums of Rio. Mission: Stop RI-Crow Grande from unleashing Sway Makers all over Carnival!! Helpers: Rosaletta Playable Characters: The Hinako Triplets, Zam Glam, Wolfgang and Watto Willingham Boss: RI-Crow Grande Ani-Megas: Level 3: Bird Trouble in Little ChinaCategory:Video Games Time: 13:00pm, Shanghai, China Place: Shopping District. Mission: Save Mi Yan from the clutches of Crow Li! Helpers: Kirin Ling Playable Characters: Mid-Boss: Terra-Crowa Armada Boss: Crow Li Ani-Megas: Level 4: Okra Dokey! Time: 8:00am, Louisiana, New Orleans Place: Farmer's Market. Mission: Help Chef Pepper Jack bring down Chef Spica Hot Wings! Helpers: Chef Pepper Jack Playable Characters: Boss: Chef Spica Hot Wings Ani-Megas: Level 5: Legend of the Leech-Ness Monster! Time: 23:00pm. Edinburgh, Scotland. Place: Lake Leech-Ness Mission: Stop Pyshcova from stealing the Leech-Ness Monster! Helpers: Lili Mackintosh Playable Characters: Mid-Boss: Hagpie Boss: Bad Pipes Ani-Megas: Level 6: London Bridge is Cawing Down! Time: 13:00pm. London U.K. Place: The Foggy Street Shopper District Mission: Helpers: Damien and Hannah Maximoff Playable Characters: Boss: Ani-Megas: Level 7: Close Encounters of the Crow Kind! Time: 13:00pm. The Moon, Outer Space Place: The Bark Side of the Moon Mission: Take down the Space Crow Station on the Moon! Helpers: Playable Characters: Mid-Boss: Space Crow-ken Boss: C.R.A.L. 666 Ani-Megas: Level 8: Crowa Jacques, Go More Faster! Time: Place: Paris, France Mission: Help Phillipe go undercover to stop an illegal perfume poisoning ring! Helpers: Jacques Hinako, Clement Hinako, Emma Hinako and Phillipe Boudreaux Boss: Ani-Megas: Level 9: I Lost My Feathers in Vegas! Time: Place: Mission: Helpers: Bluff Ruffman and Bubo. Playable Characters: Mid-Boss: Whipped Cream McGee Boss: Ani-Megas: Level 10: Crouching Crow, Hidden Calico Time: Place: Mission: Playable Characters: Boss: Ani-Megas: Level 11: The Crow Sumo! Level 12: Nothing but Net! And... Feathers?? Boss: The Harlem Bird-Trotters Level 13: Wrath of Al-Bird Wesker Mid-Boss: Nemesis Chickadee Type Boss: Al-Bird Wesker Level 14: Littlest Pop Diva Mission: Escort Nefarious S.M.A.L.L. to her concert! Level 15: Pharaoh A Crow Crow Level 16: The Crow-men Level 17: Operation Blackbird Part 1: Luring the Leeches Level 18: Operation Blackbird Part 2: Capture the Crows! Level 19: Operation Blackbird Part 3: Stop the Mutants! Level 20: Operation Blackbird Part 4: Enter Pyschova's Castle! Level 20/1/2: The End of the Crow Empire!! Ani-Megas DLC Packs * Halloween 2016 Pack- * X-Mas X-Citement- * New Year, New Members Pack- * Chinese New Year Pack- * Spring Break Pack- Costumes Cobra-Cadabra's Costumes * Snake Skin. Default Costume. * Hot Air Ballooner. Find Costume Pieces in Level 4. * Star Trekkie. Find Costume Pieces in Level 7 * Skeleton Snake Costume. Halloween DLC pack costume * Winterfest Cobra-Cadabra. X-Mas X-Citement DLC pack costume. * New Years Costume. New Year, New Members DLC pack costume. * Chinese New Year Costume. Chinese New Year DLC pack costume. * Summer Serpent Costume. Spring Break DLC pack costume The Nefarious S.M.A.L.L's Costumes * Pop Diva Jacket. Default Costume * MMA Gear. Purchase in Threader Goose's shop for 200 PAW Coins * Party Girl Costume. Find Costume Pieces in Level 15 * Zombie Slaya Costume. Halloween DLC Pack. * Christmas Costume. X-Mas X-Citement DLC Pack. * New Year Diva. New Year, New Members DLC Pack. * Jiang Shi Costume. Chinese New Year DLC Pack. * Beach Babe. Spring Break DLC Pack. Voice Actors List of Achievements Gallery